


seize the stars with me

by ignisetsanguis



Series: our spring may be over, but summer has just begun [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Family Issues, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Miya Atsumu, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakusas family isnt the best, they cut contact with him, they dont like that he plays pro volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisetsanguis/pseuds/ignisetsanguis
Summary: Kiyoomi had long made peace with the fact that his family did not care for his profession or himself for that matter. He was living his life together with Atsumu in blissful content.Until the letter arrived.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: our spring may be over, but summer has just begun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	seize the stars with me

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for metaphors of fire/flames/burning.

Kiyoomi checked their bags for a third time. Atsumu watched him unzip the suitcase, examine the contents before closing it again and setting it aside with the rest. Repeat. Pushing himself off the doorframe Atsumu picked up the luggage that had passed Kiyoomi’s severe inspection.

In another life, his boyfriend could have worked as an airport security-guard, Atsumu mused while walking down the stairs of their apartment to the rental car. Kiyoomi had preferred the six-hour drive over the prospect of taking the train with a bunch of strangers, even if Atsumu was the one behind the wheel.

After securing everything and uploading a picture of their artistically arranged trunk to Instagram, Atsumu risked a look at the package he had hid in a backpack under his jacket on the back seat. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he imagined Kiyoomi’s reaction.

Speaking of the devil, he quickly got in the car, when he noticed the other making his way down with the last of their bags. The one that contained the gift for Kiyoomi’s uncle was placed carefully on top of the rest.

Atsumu remembered how fussy Kiyoomi had been when picking it out, taking all kinds of things into consideration, whether either of them had done any commercials for the brand (they hadn’t), the feel of the wristband (smooth as silk, the salesclerk assured them), what online reviews said (five stars across the bord). To be honest, Atsumu had put more thought into that gift alone–for a man he never met and only heard bad things about–than anything he ever got for his brother. 

Looking into the rear-view mirror, he put in reverse and braved the traffic. They rode in oppressing silence until reaching the motorway. Atsumu chanced a glance at Kiyoomi. He was fiddling with his sleeve and staring straight ahead.

Atsumu clenched his jaw, Kiyoomi should be criticising his driving skills and shit-talk the other drivers with him instead of fretting about his stupid family with their asshole lawyers and jackass bankers.

Anyone else might have tried to distract Kiyoomi from his thoughts, but Atsumu was not anyone else. “Which of yer aunts has the crooked nose again, whatshername Chieko?”

Kiyoomi heaved a deep sigh next to him, clearly exasperated. “No you’re thinking of aunt Otoka. We’ve been through this already–”.

Smirking Atsumu listened to Kiyoomi complain about his terrible aunts and their spoiled children; he did not need to be anyone else to make Kiyoomi feel better.

Anyone else did not know him like he did.

* * *

The life-ruining piece of paper had arrived a week after the Black Jackals had won the championship.

It was another testament to his relatives’ shallowness. Kiyoomi remembered the numerous talks and discussions he had endured after announcing his decision to join a professional volleyball team instead of pursuing his masters. Back than everyone and their neighbour felt like it was their responsibility to "talk sense into him". In that week his whole family had shown more interest in his studies than in the last three years. 

One of his aunts had told him in an attempt to set him straight that he was simply losing sight of his goals and he “just needed to refocus on his passion”.

Kiyoomi had nearly scoffed in her face. While astronomy was certainly interesting his grades should have been indicator enough that he was not planning on pursuing a career in the field. His passion had always been volleyball. Nothing else. 

That was one of the last times he had been in contact with the maternal side of his family.

Until the letter arrived.

A piece of paper capable of shattering the high he had been on after winning the championship. A piece of paper proving that his family did not care about anything but status. A piece of paper compelling him into the six-hour drive to Tokyo.

Kiyoomi glanced at Atsumu. With a speed of a 120 kilometers per hour they were racing towards Kiyoomi’s past to ensure that this would not become their future.

Under any other circumstances Kiyoomi would be glad to have finally left the car and have solid ground beneath him. While Atsumu was not as bad as a driver as he likes to pretend after such a long drive anyone would be glad to move around. Expect now, Kiyoomi had never dreaded leaving a car as much as in the current moment. The sight of his parent’s house made him relive the years he had spent sitting inside cold, untouched. He shivers. His legs feel like they are made of ice-pillars instead of muscle.

A sudden warmth jolts him out his thoughts. Kiyoomi had not even noticed Atsumu’s hand until it touched his thigh. He took a steadying breath. Heat started to spread back into his legs. Atsumu’s fire seeping into his bones.

“Ye ready ta head inside, or do ya wanna wait another second?”

Another deep breath. The flames had reached every part of him, burning even the thought of being cold. Kiyoomi, with a forest fire in his chest, answered, ”Let’s go.”

They both exited the car; Atsumu not doubting his unspoken words. _Lets go, I'm alright._

On steady legs Kiyoomi walked towards the front door, the tremors from before left behind in the car. Softly pressing the doorbell, he tried not to ponder too much on who would be opening the door. It did not matter as long as Atsumu was the one who stood next to him.

To his surprise his eldest sister let them in. After welcoming them inside, Katsue led them to the living room, where a pot of tea sat waiting. Kiyoomi watched her pour it into a set of cups he did not recognize. A good guest would complement the intricate pattern. Kiyoomi was not a good guest and Katsue not a host that cared about redundant things like that.

Instead he turned to his partner. “Atsumu this is my sister Katsue.”

Atsumu shifted next to him. Putting his tea down, he bowed his head slightly to her. “Nice ta meetcha, Katsue-san. Omi-omi didn’t mention ya also stayin’ here.”

“I'm not staying. ” She also set her tea down. Not meeting his eyes, Katsue said, “Mother and Father had me set up your old room.”

“Thank you–" no surprises there– "Do you know when they will be here?”

She glanced at her watch, an expensive brand, different one from the one they purchased. “About two hours.”

Seemingly sensing his desire to leave, Atsumu faked a yawn. Something a polite guest would not do. “I think I’ll use the time then to rest a bit up. Mind showing me the way, Omi-kun?” He stood up wordlessly, also something a polite guest would not do. 

They left his sister behind in the living room; she did not offer to bring them there as a polite host would do. Kiyoomi was glad. He was sure his parents would be playing their parts accordingly however, at least someone would be treating him not as a guest, but as family.

* * *

The time spent at his parent’s house was largely unremarkable, the fact that they spent most of the days leading up to the party exploring Tokyo was most likely a major contributor to the fact. After the crisp welcome by Kiyoomi’s parents on the first evening –as good hosts do–, he had made sure to inform them that Atsumu and he would not be available during the day or the evening for that matter quite bluntly. They used the time away to stroll around different districts, drink coffee at trendy cafes (selected by Atsumu on their Instagram post-ability) and generally enjoy their time-off. Sometimes his sister would join them for lunch or dinner when her schedule allowed it.

And while he could not prevent seeing his relatives again the memories, he made with Atsumu during these days were certainly enjoyable. During the on-season the pair rarely had the time to take strolls around parks or sample all kinds street food (Atsumu called these outings research trips for Osamu). Warmth always spread in his chest thinking about these moments. At least he would have something to distract him during the party. Other than Atsumu and Komori that is. To his delight his cousin was able to attend after a fan event of the EJP Raijin was moved to another date.

* * *

Nervously Atsumu sat on the bed waiting for Kiyoomi to finish his shower. He had agonized about this moment more times in the last few day than he would have preferred. Technically, he knew that there wasn’t anything to be nervous about, he would give Kiyoomi his gift, who would be delighted and then they would head to that cursed party and not even pretend to enjoy themselves before ditching the whole thing early and going back to Osaka with plans to never repeat this again. Their bags were already stored in the car.

He repeated to himself that Kiyoomi would like his surprise and that there was no reason to worry—

The bathroom door opened and Kiyoomi emerged with a cloud of steam, since he liked his water hot enough to cook him alive. That is why when they bathed together, Atsumu would only join Kiyoomi after at least ten minutes had passed and the water had cooled down enough to make it bearable for the average human—

“Are you still here or did Osamu steal the last of your remaining braincells?”

And oh god he had just been sitting there and starring at Kiyoomi the whole time, didn’t he? Kiyoomi with his still wet hair, only wearing a bathrobe and an unimpressed look. The familiar sight calmed Atsumu nerves. “Don’t worry, Omi-kun. I’ll steal ‘em back when we’re home again.”

He smirked at Kiyoomi’s frown. Standing up he grabbed the unassuming package and presented it to him. “Go on, open it.”

Carefully Kiyoomi took it from him, inspecting the unassuming brown wrapping paper before meticulously tugging at the scotch tape. Were the roles reversed he would have probably teared it open with impatience, but he did not mind Kiyoomi taking his time.

Atsumu could not help the smirk when Kiyoomi revealed the dark fabric inside. Slowly he pulled the garment out and held it up between them. It was a pure black Kimono.

At Kiyoomi’s surprised look he elaborated, “It’s a Oshima Tsumugi kimono, I bought it when we played in Kagoshima a few weeks ago. Thought it might look good on you.” The truth was he had remembered Kiyoomi telling him how he liked to wear them, but had not since he moved out from his parent’s house and no longer had reasons to wear them even if he had not left them all behind in his old closet. A closet that upon their arrival had been completely empty. Atsumu bought it after they received the invitation.

Kiyoomi spread the cloth out on the bed, careful to not wrinkle it, before enveloping Atsumu in a tight hug. “Thank you.” Kiyoomi pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Comb my hair?”

Delighted Atsumu sprinted into the bathroom to grab a comb while Kiyoomi took seat on the desk chair. Slowly and precisely Atsumu worked through the curls, taking care with each stoke. Kiyoomi hummed contently, reminding him of a cat. After finishing up they got dressed. Atsumu in a crisp button-up and Kiyoomi in his new Kimono. He helped him tie the obi around Kiyoomi’s waist and in turn he pushed up Atsumu’s sleeves and fixed his tie.

Hand in hand they left the empty room for the last time and stepped into the future. Together.


End file.
